


Edge X Stretch

by Moonrose95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dom/sub, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Swearing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose95/pseuds/Moonrose95
Summary: Underfell Papyrus and Underswap Papyrus have been avoiding each other for too long. They both have something to say and they're going to confront their feelings...one way or another.
Relationships: Edge (Fell Papyrus)/Stretch (Swap Papyrus), Fell Papyrus/Swap Papyrus, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 11





	Edge X Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> This work has mature themes including sex and foul language.
> 
> Proceed at your own discretion.

“Stop being so pathetic!” Edge demanded, downing another swig of his drink. “How can you even call yourself a monster?”

“Yeah, I’m pathetic. So what?” Stretch tossed his cigarette butt into the nearest bin.

Edge grabbed Stretch by the front of his hoodie and nearly slammed him against the wall. Stretch was surprised by the sudden violence but kept his cool.  
“What?”

“Do you want to be taken advantage of? Let other monsters step all over you without as much as a decent struggle?”

Stretch blushed a little, avoiding eye contact. “…only if its you…”

Edge blushed too, shocked by Stretch’s words. But his usual confidence soon returned as he realized…he could do what he had wanted to do to him for so long.

Edge kissed Stretch, extending his tongue into his mouth. Stretch enjoyed the slick, warm sensation, wrapping his arms around Edge to secure their connection. Edge’s hands traveled down to Stretch’s crotch, where he teasingly squeezed the hard bulge that was growing beneath his shorts.

“Sh-shit…” Stretch moaned as Edge left his mouth.

“You like that, you bastard?” Edge stroked through the fabric.

Stretch could feel his breath quickening and his soul yearning for more pleasure. He wanted Edge to dominate him.

Edge smirked at Stretch’s expression. “You do, don’t you?” He grabbed Stretch’s shorts and underwear in one hand and pulled them down to expose Stretch’s throbbing, slick orange dick. He eagerly squeezed it, pumping it harder as Stretch moaned. Precum coated Edge’s hand as he continued to jerk Stretch off at a steady rhythm. 

“Ah…please…more…” Stretch pleaded.

“Say it again.” Edge demanded, stroking harder and faster.

“Ahh..!” Stretch felt his body shiver. “Please fuck me more!”

“There we go.” Edge undid his pants, letting his large red dick fall out. He raised Stretch's legs up and smoothly inserted his dick into Stretch’s anus, earning a loud moan.  
He steadily shoved it in more and more, still managing to jerk Stretch’s dick at the same time.

“Ahhh! Ahh..!” Stretch lay his back flat against the wall, letting Edge completely dominate him. “Oh shit…!” His climax spurted out, leaving cum splattered on both of them.

Undeterred by the mess, Edge pumped into him harder, taking his hand off of Stretch’s dick so he could concentrate on fucking Stretch with all of his strength.

“Ahh! Ahh!!” Stretch held onto Edge tightly as he ravaged his entire pelvis, thrusting so hard that he was nearly bouncing on him. “Shit, Edge!! Fuck!”

“Cum for me again.” Edge ordered, licking Stretch’s neck. “Now.”

Stretch felt his body heat up immediately, and his dick exploded with a stream of cum. It slowly trickled down his dick, coating it. “Ahhh! Ohhh…!”

“I’m not done with you yet.” Edge continued to pound into Stretch, his own desires not yet filled. He could feel it rising inside. “Fuck…I can’t get it to…!”

Stretch held onto Edge tighter. “I’ll help you, bud…” He took a moment to breathe as Edge continued to drive his dick further in with each thrust. “Shit…I…I’ll be your bitch…”

Those words sent Edge’s entire body on fire with egotistic gratification. His dick swelled and he braced himself against Stretch as he released his load inside him. “Fucking slut…” Edge gently stroked Stretch’s cheek, enjoying the sensation. “You need to come over more often.”  
He slowly took himself out of Stretch, let him down, and backed away, putting his pants back on.

Stretch chuckled, a little out of breath. “Sure, boss. Whatever you want.”

Edge blushed again. “Damn it. Save that for when I’m fucking you.”

“Of course.” Stretch pulled his clothing back on, adjusting himself so that he didn’t look like a complete mess. “Just let me know when and where.”

“Hngh.” Edge grunted.


End file.
